What Are You Doing In My House?
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: Haruhi is quite enjoying studying abroad in America. Then the host club and her house owner's friends come round and studying goes out the window. Lots of OCs and some TamaXHaru. Summary sucks. discontinued.
1. Arrival

**Hello. Apart from this being my first OHSHC fic I don't have much to say other than, from what I know (yes, I haven't finished the anime/manga), this is slightly different to the ending. Haruhi is studying at a college in America and the Host Club is still in Japan. Also, I'm English (UK) so there's probably going to be some words that are different in English (US) so please be lenient if you're American and I use different words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**oO0Oo**

"Hey Boss," Hikaru started from Tamaki's left.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kaoru finished from the aforementioned boy's right.

What was left of the Host Club looked up at the building in front of hem. It was a four storey stately home, with at least twenty windows on the front and a ring of various fruit baring trees surrounding the entire building. A winding gravel path went from the front gate to the porch and a crisp green lawn covered the rest of the visible grounds.

Tamaki looked down at a piece of paper in his hand and then back up at the building. "It definitely says this is the place in her letter." He said.

They all continued to stare at it until Honey stepped forward, Usa-chan clutched under one arm.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" He announced before jumping up and grabbing the bell pull that was above his head. A bell rang out from somewhere and Honey cheered whilst swinging from the bell pull. He continued to swing for a few moments until he got bored and tried to reach his foot down to the ground, only to find it was quite a way from it.

"Um," He giggled nervously. Just as he was about to ask for help a pair of strong arms picked him up and placed him on someone's shoulders. He looked down at the top of Mori's head. "Thanks Takashi." He whispered, silently grateful that the others hadn't noticed that he had been stuck.

The group waited a few more minutes; the twins got bored and sat on the four suitcases they had brought with them. Kyoya closed his notebook he had been writing in and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat.

"Well, now that Honey is safe," Honey sweatdropped, " I think it's clear that nobody is com-" He was interrupted by the front door being yanked open by a panting, red-faced girl.

Wet brown hair was flattened to her head, water steadily dripping from the ends. The girl wore white leggings and a sleeveless pink summer dress, the wrong way round. An odd pair of slippers - one pale blue, the other yellow - looked like they had been put on in a rush as they were on the wrong feet.

"I'm so sorry," the girl started, eyes closed, "I was in the shower when the bell rang." She opened her eyes and blinked.

Hikaru and Kaoru winked, Honey waved whilst Mori gave a small nod and Kyoya offered a small smile. Tamaki jumped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." He said into her damp hair.

She smiled at him. "I've missed you too."

"Hey! He's not the only one here, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried together. A small chuckle escaped her mouth and she smiled again, directing it at the whole group. "How could I have missed you guys? You phone me at least once a week."

Haruhi broke away from Tamaki and went over to the twins who proceeded to sandwich her between them and rub their cheeks lovingly against her drying hair. Honey soon got down from Mori's shoulders and wrapped his small arms around her waist. Once the three of them had let go, Mori came forward and briefly tousled her hair before picking up Honey and putting him back on his shoulders. Haruhi turned to offer Kyoya a hug but he shook his head and offered his hand instead, which she took with a small smile.

After the group had finished their greetings, the boys picked up the suitcases they had brought with them - Haruhi insisted on taking some from Mori who was also carrying Honey's - and took them inside the house.

The lobby they entered was massive. The floor was covered in black and white tiles in a chequered pattern and two potted trees were placed at every doorway and at the bottom of the staircase. The staircase had about fifty steps before it reached the second floor, each one covered by a exquisite red carpet and guided by two beautifully carved oak handrails. A chandelier - roughly two metres across - was suspended from the centre of the ceiling, glass tear drops glistening in the light.

Haruhi motioned to the space next to the stairs. "You can put your suitcases there. Not many people come here so they won't be in the way." She illustrated her point by dumping honey's two suitcases and backpack in the space. The boys quickly followed suit, Honey getting down from Mori to take a suitcase over and collect his backpack.

With the suitcases more or less out of the way, Haruhi lead her friends up the staircase and along the corridor, past three other doors, before stopping at an open door that the boys presumed was her room. She blushed slightly at the clothes and books spread around the room before rushing in and randomly throwing things in the wardrobe and draws in an effort to make the place seem tidier. When the stuff was hidden she invited the rest of the group in, Honey and the twins claiming the bed straight away.

"This room is massive!" Honey giggled as he bounced on the bed, earning a glare or two from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That's true considering it's student accommodation, right Haruhi?" Asked Kyoya.

Haruhi blinked, "This obviously isn't student accommodation guys. I was in student accommodation, but it wasn't particularly good, so when I was offered a room I took it. Anyway the owner's really nice and I feel like I've known her for years." She watched as the boys looked between each other.

"And where is the owner?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, she had to go out but she'll be back in a few hours. Actually, that's probably a good thing seeing as I didn't tell her I'd be having guests so I don't know how she'd take it." She shrugged. "But anyway, what were all the suitcases for?"

"'Cause we're gonna be staying in America!" Honey exclaimed jumping up and hugging Haruhi with so much force that the chair she was sat in fell backwards.

Honey ran back to the bed as Tamaki first helped Haruhi up and the righted the chair. Haruhi gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting down again.

Kyoya typed a few things into his laptop that he had got out prier to confirming what Honey had said. "Yes, we will be staying in America for at least a few months. It would seem our little group can't function without you, more so than ever." It made Haruhi smile knowing that that the Host Club was staying for her. "And of course I have some business to take care of over here." Kyoya added. Her smile faltered. Well, most of them.

The group started talking again, Haruhi said a little bit about her studies and the boys told her just how boring life was without her to entertain them, but mainly just catching up on old times. After a while Kyoya excused himself from the conversation, saying he needed to try and find a hotel for them to stay in and the group's happy little catch up went on without him.

After what only felt like half an hour there was a noise from downstairs and a female voice called up, "Haruhi, I'm back!"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked at a clock on her desk. What had felt like half an hour turned out to be closer to three hours. She slapped her forehead and cursed. She still had no idea if the house's owner would be okay with those guys being there. A few ideas whizzed through her brain until she came to a good one and punched her fist into her palm.

Grabbing Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori, she shoved them into her en suite bathroom. "I've got to hide you guys until I know it's okay with her." She explained whilst picking up Honey and putting him on the pile of clothes on her wardrobe's floor.

She spun around and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were still sat on the bed. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for another hiding place. Finding none, Haruhi snatched one of each of their hands and pulled them towards her room's door, pushing them out once it was open.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and gave them an apologetic smile before closing the door, her inside her room and them in the corridor.

Hikaru tried the door handle but it wouldn't open. He shook his head at his brother who banged on the door. "Hey! Let us in Haruhi!" He demanded.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. The twins turned slowly to look behind them.

A girl, a bit younger than them, stood there with an eyebrow raised. She had brown hair a bit lighter than Haruhi's and blue-grey eyes. She wore a long blue top that went down to just past her hips and a pair of plain jeans.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

**oO0Oo**

**Sorry if Haruhi is a bit ooc or if any of them are, but I tried.**

**Oh, and congratulations to the newly wed royal couple, William and Catherine :)**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	2. Introductions

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews and I'd love it if more people reviewed too!**

**There's three OCs introduced in this chapter (all belong to me) and I just wanted to mention that two of them are inspired by my two friends who got me into OHSHC.**

**Well, this chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**oO0Oo**

The girl crossed her arms. "Well?"

She wasn't speaking Japanese but, from what they had heard her call up earlier, Hikaru and Kaoru knew she was able to. They also noted that she didn't have an American accent.

The twins looked at each other quickly then turned back to face her. Kaoru put on the most charming smile he could manage under the current situation. "We're friends of Haruhi's." Maybe Kyoya was right to force them to learn English Kaoru reflected.

A sigh escaped the girl's mouth and her frown was replaced by a small smile. "Oh, thank goodness! If you were burglars I don't know what I would have done."

She looked up, examining the pair in front of her. "You're," She paused and studied their faces, "Kaoru and you're Hikaru." Nodding at each one respectively.

"Yeah." Said the twins together.

"Nice to finally meet you." The girl tapped her index finger against her lip. She nodded towards Haruhi's door then at the twins. "How come your out here making noise when you should be in there with her?" She asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

Hikaru grabbed the door handle and turned it both ways. "It's locked. When she heard you come in she tried to hide us but didn't quite get round to it."

Her forehead wrinkled slightly as she reached into her pocket, muttering something about how it still didn't explain why the door was locked. After a bit of rummaging she finally brought out a key. She stepped up to the door, pushing Hikaru out of the way, inserted the key and turned it in the lock. A small click followed and she opened the door.

The girl walked up to Haruhi who was stood in the centre of the room. "Emily, it's not my fault." She started. "They just turned up on the doorstep and I couldn't just send them away after they came over from Japan to see me." It looked like she wanted to say more but the girl, Emily, silenced her with a limp-wristed wave.

"So you decided to lock them out of your room. Seriously, why are you apologising? Ever since you told me about them, I've wanted to meet your friends. Anyway, I have nothing against your friends visiting and it's only two people. Besides, I already knew they were here."

The bathroom door opened and Tamaki's head peered round. "Hey, Haruhi, is it okay for the three of us to come out now?" Just as he finished, Honey fell out of the wardrobe.

Emily looked down at Honey, then at Hikaru and Kaoru and then at the three boys in the bathroom (Tamaki had fully opened the door), before turning and raising an eyebrow at Haruhi who shifted nervously.

"There may be more than two"

**o0o**

"So how did you already know we were here Emmy-chan?" Honey asked Emily using his newly created nickname for her.

After being introduced to the group, Emily had announced that Haruhi's room, cosy as it was, was too small and lead the group out of the room and through the corridor. She waited until they were on the stairs before answering.

"There wasn't a large pile of suitcases when I left but there was when I came back." She said whilst pointing over the handrail at the pile of suitcases the group had just left there.

Once they were down the stairs Emily pushed open a set of double doors and walked through, pausing to hold the door on the other side. With everyone through, the group followed Emily like ducklings after their mother as they went down a countless number of doors and down two corridors, albeit shorter than the one upstairs.

After a while Tamaki got curious about where exactly they were going. Emily didn't stop, "The forty-two inch room."

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shared looks with one another. "Um," Kaoru started, "Won't that be even smaller than Haruhi's room?" Emily slowed slightly and glanced back at him. "You'll see."

The group continued past a few more rooms and through another set of double doors before stopping. Emily pushed the door open and ushered everyone in.

The inside of the room was bigger than what the boys were expecting. There were three matching sofas, each capable of holding four people, and five armchairs that matched the sofas. On one of the smaller walls there was a TV that took up most of the wall, leaving just a small amount of space for shelf with a DVD player on it.

Emily wove her way through the group and sat in one of the armchairs, Haruhi following and sitting on the sofa next to her chair. Tamaki's head went from one part of the room, to Emily then back to another part of the room.

"This isn't a forty-two inch room." He complained, sitting down next to Haruhi.

"It's named that because that's the size of the TV." Haruhi explained giving his hand a small squeeze.

The rest of the boys finally sat down and Kyoya started the conversation off. "So, how do you know Haruhi, miss?" He asked, expecting her to fill in the blank.

"Just Emily if you don't mind. Her High school is next to my one, mine being a privet one and hers is a public one. Anyway, her school's library is open for my school to use at the moment - because ours is being refurbished - and we met in there."

Kyoya nodded, jotting something down in his notebook. Kaoru politely raised his hand and Emily looked at him giving him permission to speak. "Where are you from? 'Cause you're not from America or Japan."

"England. My parents and I moved over here four years ago when I was ten. They've moved over to the Bahamas since then; they wanted me to go with them, but I said I was staying so they gave me the house and left. I have a few people to make dinner every night and to come in once a week to clean, otherwise it's just Haruhi and me."

The hosts asked Emily a few more questions, mainly about the house but what kind of parents leave their teenage daughter alone in a house this size was discussed at length, before Haruhi interrupted with a question for Kyoya. "Have you managed to find a hotel yet?"

"Hotel?" Asked Emily.

"I'm looking for a hotel for the six of us," Kyoya gestured to the other five boys, "Unfortunately, all of the ones near here look awful and won't let a group our size stay for more than two weeks. We plan to stay for at least two months."

Haruhi turned and gave Emily a pleading look. "Please?"

Emily's eyes dropped and she contemplated a few things. After a couple of moments, some of which involved Honey prodding her to make sure she was still awake, Emily looked back up and nodded. She turned to the group.

"If you want to stay here, there's rooms on the second floor."

The six male hosts all looked at her.

"Really? We can stay here?" Tamaki questioned. With another nod from Emily he cheered and pulled Haruhi into a hug, getting a small laugh from her in the process. Honey briefly wrapped his small arms around Emily's shoulders before going back to sit with Mori who smiled at her gratefully.

"Well, on that note," announced Emily, "Who wants coffee?"

**o0o**

Ten minutes later the group had coffee and were listening to the house rules. Most of them were fine: don't throw rubbish around, turn out lights when you're not using them, don't go on the third floor - all easy things they could all do.

Honey came bounding up to her once she had finished. "Do you have any cake?" He asked, giving her a big eyed look.

She was slightly taken aback by the question. "Um, yeah. We've got chocolate, strawberry, Madeira, lemon and Battenberg. What slice would you like?"

Honey's lip trembled and his eyes started to water. "Just _one_ slice?"

Before he could continue his loli shota act there was a crash and two female voices called out, "Emily!"

The girl in question sighed and excused herself, saying she really had to go see to this. A few minutes later she could be heard with the two voices from before.

"Why are you two here? You both have your own houses." That was Emily.

"We have every right to be here! After all, we have three houses. My house, her house," started the first girl's voice with an American accent.

"And your house!" Finished the other girl's voice, also American.

"This is not your house." Said Emily as she walked through the room's door.

She was followed by two girls that looked about the same age as her. Both had dark hair and the same clothing - jeans and open shirts revealing their strap tops on underneath - except their shirts were different colours. The girl on the right was a little shorter and her hair wasn't as long. They kept on walking until they noticed the other people already in there.

"Emily, you didn't tell us you had more guests." Said the shorter one turning to face her.

"And that they were boys." Said the other one.

She sighed and took a sip of coffee. "They're Haruhi's friends, the Host Club."

The name seemed to ring a bell to the two girls and they turned and smiled at the group with perfect white teeth.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte." Said the taller girl on the left.

"And I'm Mollie. We've heard so much about you from Haruhi." Said the girl on the right, glancing sideways at Charlotte.

Emily walked past them to the door. "Right, now you've introduced yourselves, come and help me get some cake."

Mollie and Charlotte gasped in mock horror.

"You can't get your guests to help you carry food around." Complained Mollie.

"You're not guests. You're two people who have entered my house without permission and won't leave when you're told to." Emily walked out as she finished speaking.

Mollie and Charlotte looked at each other before sighing and following her out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "Who are they?"

"Mollie and Charlotte, like they said. They're friends of Emily's and they're always dropping in unannounced. You'll get used to it soon enough."

The group started talking again, Honey leading the discussion on what kinds of cake the girls would bring back. From what Haruhi told them, they figured at least one would have been made by Emily herself (she did a lot of cooking apparently) and any others they brought would have been mad by the kitchen staff.

Just as they were running out of new things to talk about, the door was pushed open and Mollie and Charlotte came in carrying two large plates each, both with equally large cakes on. Emily followed holding just one cake with a white, butter icing coating and a perfect ring of strawberries on top. The girls placed the five cakes on the table: the strawberry cake, a chocolate on, a lemon one, a Madeira one with candied peel on and a massive Battenberg.

"Dig in." Emily said, sitting down in her chair.

Honey grabbed a plate and the silver cake knife from the side of one of the cakes, and was about to cut into the strawberry cake Emily had brought out when a hand closed around his wrist and took the knife. "Let me." Said Mori.

Moving over to Emily, Honey sat on the arm of her chair. "Which one did you make Emmy-chan?"

'Emmy-chan' shot Haruhi a brief look before turning her attention back to Honey and the cakes. She pointed to the strawberry cake Mori was cutting and the chocolate one that Mollie and Charlotte had already taken two large slices from. "I made them this morning."

The aforementioned girls moved round the table and stood in front of the sofa Hikaru and Kaoru were sat on. The pair smiled at them sweetly.

"Could you budge up a bit so we can sit down too? Asked Mollie.

"Why?" Questioned Hikaru, "There's plenty of armchairs."

Mollie and Charlotte looked at each other, shrugged and sat on the twins laps.

"Why? Because we always sit here." Said Mollie atop Kaoru's lap.

"No matter who is already sitting here." Continued Charlotte from Hikaru's lap. Emily and Haruhi sighed.

After five minutes the twins finally stopped moaning. Kaoru was being fed chocolate cake by Mollie and generally just chatting with her and Hikaru had settled for ignoring the girl sat on him.

As Honey went on to his fifth piece of cake and Mollie, Charlotte and Emily finished their slices (although technically Kaoru finished Mollie's), Emily got out of her chair and went up to the four on the sofa.

"You're going to be staying, aren't you?" The two girls nodded. "Then you can have you usual room. Can you help me get your bags up for once?"

Mollie nodded, got off Kaoru and left the room with Emily. Charlotte stayed where she was a moment longer. She looked at Hikaru with a sly smile then leaned in towards his face, her hair falling forwards and hiding whatever she was doing. There was a slight movement as she moved her hand up close to his face, but it disappeared behind her veil of hair so no one knew what she was actually doing.

After a few seconds she moved away and then off of him, still with the sly smile etched on her face. The door made a small click as she closed the door behind her.

Hikaru's face was one of pure shock. For a few minutes he didn't move, blinking occasionally when his brother poked his arm.

"Hika-chan? Hika-chan are you okay?" Honey asked the question on all of their minds.

"She... _Licked _me!"

"Licked you?" Kaoru tried to confirm.

"Yes! As in she passed her tongue across my cheek!" He practically yelled.

There was a small pause as Hikaru calmed down, which Kyoya, always the bearer of bad news, interrupted. "That's not the only thing she did." Hikaru turned to face him, "What?" Kyoya tapped his right cheek.

Hikaru slowly wiped two fingers across his own right cheek. He looked at the brown, sticky substance before sniffing it and then briefly licking it.

"Chocolate."

As he silently fumed and everyone - including Kaoru - moved away, Emily chose that moment to walk in.

"Right they're settled and," she paused as she noticed Hikaru glaring at the chocolate cake and that the rest of the group had moved across the room. "What's happened?"

"She'll pay for what she's done." Hikaru muttered darkly.

"I think Lottie-chan was upset that he ignored her." Offered Honey.

"What has she done exactly?" Tamaki put an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the room. "We'll tell you as we walk."

**o0o**

By the time they had reached the top of the staircase, Emily had been filled in on what had happened. Yawning, maybe a little too loudly, Kyoya asked where his room would be so that he could have a rest. Emily offered him the first on they came to which he took with a small smile.

Next to be roomed was Tamaki. His room was between Kyoya's and Haruhi's, which he was very pleased with. On the other side of Haruhi was Honey's room and next to his room was Mori's. Emily, Kaoru and Hikaru reached the last door and Emily bit her bottom lip.

"Technically, this is the last room."

Kaoru pointed behind him. "What about the room next to Kyoya's?"

"That's not a guest room, it's full of books. Are you two okay with sharing a double bed?" Hikaru answered yes almost immediately.

Emily opened the door and Mollie and Charlotte looked up from the double bed they were sat on. As soon as Hikaru saw Charlotte he started glaring.

"Right, can you four share this room for just one night?" Kaoru, Mollie and Charlotte nodded. Hikaru just glared. Emily turned to the twins and pointed at a door in one of the other walls. "If you go through that door there is basically another room that you can use tonight. You can lock the door but you'll have to come in here to use the bathroom or leave. This is only temporary. Tomorrow I'll clear one of the rooms in the other corridor and you can stay there." She gave the two an apologetic smile before walking over and opening the door.

"Oh, and Charlotte." Charlotte looked up at what she was doing. "Don't lick people. You don't know where they've been."

Even halfway down the corridor Emily could still hear her friends hysterical laughter.

**oO0Oo**

**In my opinion that was pretty suckish (the characters were ooc, too much speech and other things), but please tell me what you thought in a review :)**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


End file.
